Angel With a Shotgun
by The Fault in Our Divergent
Summary: Tris moves to Santa Barbara to work as a detective and can't help but start a building relationship with mysterious head Psychic, Four. FanFiction won't do a tri-crossover, but this story is also connected to The Fault in Our Stars. Modern Day AU, all rights to Veronica Roth. - [ON TEMPORARY HAITUS] -
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, bitches. **

**This is my first fanfic, so please offer some tips and stuff so I can work on being a better author. **

**Thanks!**

**- τfιοδ**

* * *

"What exactly do you mean?" I'm furious with the way he acted. I can't _believe_ him, he promised me!

"I mean that… You're fired." Caleb's voice is surprisingly calm. I'm his _sister_, and he swore that he would give me a job!

"But… You promised and you said that you would find me a career with good pay!" I screech. It is so hard for me to not to lunge at him and rip out his eyes.

"And I did. So what's your problem? I never said that I would make sure that you should keep the job." He states it matter-of-factly, and then hands me a packet of papers. I eye it cautiously, and immediately pick it up after seeing what he titled the page, "**Detective Agencies Accepting**".

"Wait, you would do this for me?" I'm honestly surprised. I never thought that my devil of a brother would finally do something _nice _for me. He'd been picking on me since I was an infant and not once had he shown any sort of affection towards me. And now, at the age of 22 he finally decides to do me a huge favor, getting me my dream job.

"Yeah, and I've got a place for you to live in Santa Barbara. So you better look there first, and because the SBPD is looking for a new detective." He mumbles while looking at through his papers. "And I got you a plane ticket there, tonight. Your flight's gonna part at 8:00, so if I were you than I would head home and start packing right now." He says this like he's been doing this for ages. I nod vigorously and jog out of his building. Goodbye Colorado, hello California!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Wow! I'm only just starting my first story and people seem to really be enjoying it! This chapter is dedicated to kittykatnerd13 for following and favorite-ing my fanfic and me! Thank you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I still can't believe this. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I'm going insane about it. As I look out the plane window, I think about how much Caleb must've done to make it so this could be a reality.

"Drinks anyone? Drinks?" A flight attendant calls. I think about raising my hand and asking for a diet water, a joke an old friend and I loved, but I didn't. It wouldn't be the same without him saying those words with me.

* * *

"We will be landing in 5 to 10 minutes." The captain's voice echoes through the nearly empty plane. My hands begin to shake. What if I can't find my housemate's home? What if the plane doesn't land? _Calm down Beatrice! You're overreacting_. I scold myself.

"And we are now in Santa Barbara. Enjoy your trip and come again soon!" The captain announces cheerfully. Oh god, I'm here. For a job. As a detective. _Oh dear lord, what do I do?_ I stand up and wait until the aircraft is empty to leave.

"Thank you." I nod to the flight attendant and she smiles at me.

"It's my job." She states plainly. I take a deep breath and step off the plane, entering Santa Barbara's international airport and stepping on the tiled flooring and I walk to the light-haired man holding a sign that reads "PRIOR" in big capital letters.

"Hello. You must be Beatrice, as I was informed?" He asks kindly. His celery green eyes glow eagerly.

"Oh... Yeah that's me." I breathe. He beckons me with his left hand and I follow him into a black Chevrolet limo.

"So your brother did this for you?" He attempts to start a conversation.

"Wha-? Yeah. It's a lot compared to the way he usually treats me." I state nervously. He turns down onto an empty road.

"That sure is nice of him. And just a warning, your house-provider _hates_ visitors. A lot. So try to give him space." The limo driver, Will according to his name tag, advises me.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." I say as we come to a stop in front of a relatively large white mansion-like house. I gasp at the sight of it and wait for Will to come out of the car.

"Here is the place you'll be staying for the time being." He nods at the door. I walk up the curving sidewalk and to the door, about to knock. But my fist stops short due to a loud crash from inside.

"WHAT IS THIS LIFE?" A man's voice screams from inside.

"Sorry about him, he's been very... Reserved lately." Will exhales, and then knocks for me. Loud, uneven, thumping footsteps indicate the arrival of my new landlord.

"If you're here to talk about-" The same voice from inside growls, obviously pissed off.

"Actually, I'm here to bring you're new roommate." Will snaps and the man looks up, and I swear that I am looking at an angel. Yeah, I've seen cute boys before, but this guy is a whole new level of hot. His dark brown hair looks like it hasn't been combed in weeks, his nose is hooked at the end, and his eyes. Oh those eyes. They're midnight blue and as soon as I look into them I feel like he's peering into my soul.

"You said you'd bring me a roommate, not a twelve year-old girl." He snaps at Will.

"This is Tris Prior and she's 22, not 12, _Four_." Will spits out the name like it's venom. I gape at so-called "Four", outraged.

"Whatever. Just... Go away. I can deal with humans, William." Four snarls. Will walks over to the limo and grabs my stuff for me, carrying it over to the door. He drops it at my feet and shoots me an apologetic glance. _Is this what it's gonna be like living here?_ I wonder. I hope to God that it's not, this guy obviously _hates_ me!

"Gladly." He growls and trudges back to the limo, speeding away as soon as he closes the door. I sigh and look back at Four, who is currently staring at me.

"I was wrong. You are 22." Four says and walks into the house. Well, this is gonna be a long year.

* * *

**A/N: Oh sorry I forgot to say in the description that this story is also-kinda-sorta a tri-crossover between Divergent, Psych, and The Fault in Our Stars. So yeah... Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update daily from now on :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two**  
A/N: I wrote this the same night as chapter one cuz I was bored, so if others have reviewed, SORRY, but I'd like to give a shout-out to livelovelaugh9704 for doing all the same things as previously mentioned kittykatnerd13. Thank you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

"So... You know Will?" I ask Four nervously. He snorts and rolls his eyes, picking up the shards of a broken basketball trophy and carefully closing a computer.

"Unfortunately, yes I do happen to be familiar with him, that asshole. He may seem all kind, but he truly is a no-good lying motherfu- murderer." He practically spits out the last word. I am instantly confused. Will, my limo driver, a murderer? I don't believe it.

"Who did he kill?" I ask Four, almost scared of the answer I will receive.

"Hazel Grace." He mumbles. I feel bad for the guy, he obviously had a pretty close relationship with this girl, who Will supposedly killed. You can see it in the way that his brilliant blue orbs darken and lose their bright-spirited glow.

"Oh. I know that this might be pushing the limits, but how exactly?" I ask warily. Four looks up at me with those sad eyes and sighs deeply. He looks back down at his right leg, and his eyes turn glassy.  
"He knew how to cure her but he didn't. Instead he gave her the 'wrong antidote' and killed her with that." He whimpers. I ponder this statement for a little bit and then I even things out. Hazel Grace must've had some rarely cure-able disease that Will was trusted to cure. He then gave her the "wrong pills", as Four accuses, which lead to killing her.

"What disease did Hazel Grace have?" I wonder out loud. Four narrows his eyes and sneaks a glance at me, then opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly before truthfully answering: "Stage IV of thyroid with mets in her lungs. Died at the age of 16." He murmurs. I cover my mouth with my hand. I feel immediately disgusted in Will and ban myself from seeing him again, but I don't say any of this to Four. Probably a good thing, too. There is no way that I know how he'll react to my answer to this problem; whether he will beat me up or hunt Will down and beat him to a pulp. He's probably gonna try both, someday in the far/near future.

* * *

"Hello there! You must be new in town, cuz I know everyone." A female voice speaks to my left.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah I'm new." I say while looking up from the book I was previewing.

"Well then, I'm Christina, and this is Will." The girl, Christina, states and wraps an arm around Will's waist.

"Oh I know Will. And I'm Tris, by the way." I try not to spit Will's name out and extend my arm out, which Christina shakes vigorously.

"Oh, Four didn't fill you up with his lies about Hazel's death, did he? He's just upset about it. I told him I found a cure to convince him not to kill himself." Will sighs, shaking his head. I think about who to believe and decide on Will's side for the time being, even though I'm still unsure. According to Four he's a fantastic lair and tends to convince everyone he's innocent.

"Okay, so I'm trying to find a book to read. Toodles!" I cheer and fake smile at them while waving once, then turning my nose back into the book. I hear their footsteps fade and think about what Four said and how i chose to use that information. Did I just make the worst decision of my life?

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took a while! Thanks for reading. Oh, and yes, I am aware that I switched up the TFiOS plot line, but I just really had to do that. Who do you think she should believe? R&R! God, after I re-read it I realized that this was terrible. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to fix it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****  
****A/N: Well then. So I got a few more followers and favorite-ers, and to most that's nothing, but I'm still crazy excited about that. To TrissyPoo and BOOKWORMSRULE02, I want that Dauntless cake now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy, Psych, or The Fault in Our Stars ******

CHAPTER 3  
After I returned home from my fantastic adventures of buying billions of books, to the magical Four, I immediately wish that I hadn't. Four is sitting on the couch reading through a huge pile of detective cases. So he works for the SBPD too?! _Is this all just a scam from Caleb?_ I have no idea why in furious, but seeing him read through those cases makes my blood boil. 

"I'm only the head psychic. I didn't take your job." Four's voice is surprisingly calm and it makes my body relax. I release a huge breath that I had to idea I was holding in. He keeps talking. 

"You don't happen to be related to Caleb Prior, do you?" He asks. Four's eyes flicker up to mine and stay there, unblinking. 

"Uh... Yeah. He's my brother." I state nervously. _Did Caleb commit a crime that Four has to solve?_ Shut up, brain! Caleb could never do that! 

"Great. Now he's gonna visit all the time. Just so ya know, I hate your brother's guts." Four grumbles. I feel bad for him, because my brother was a douche sometimes. Caleb didn't have have many friends. But he can be nice, even though it's rare. 

"Well, he's probably too wrapped up in work to even visit once." I assure him. Four just sighs and rests his head in his hands. 

"Goddammit. Chief Vick has to stop giving so many cases!" He groans and I perk up. 

"I can help." I offer kindly. Four raises and eyebrow and looks me dead in the eye as if to see if I'm serious. 

"What, is this some sort of dare?" He asks unappreciatively. My eyes widen and I gape at him. This man has no _idea_ how talented I am! 

"No. This isn't just a dare!" I practically screech at him. I can't believe that I moved all the way out here just to be judged by a freaking_ psychic_! 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to have to suffer through what I've gone through! I just want to keep you safe, Jesus Christ! Detective work can ruin your life. If I were you I would stay away from it." He exclaims and then he clenches his teeth and looks at the ceiling, holding back tears. He continues his rant. 

"I just don't want you to learn lessons the hard way, like I did. I want you to remain undamaged and unbroken. I want you to freaking stay. With. Us. I don't want you to run away because your heart was broken and trampled on. I don't want you to die young. I want you to stay like the happy, cheerful, young bloke you are. 

"I learned through Hazel Grace's death that some infinities are bigger than other infinities, and that she was one of the rare people who didn't get the huge infinity that she deserved. She and I spent numbered days together, but I fell in love. And I know that love is just a shout into the void, but I loved Hazel Grace. And she died. And I wish that she lived for more than 16 years. I wish that she got to get married and have kids. I wish that she survived, for God's sake! But the world is not a wish granting factory." He's crying now, and I feel so bad that I almost wrap my arms around him in attempt to comfort him. But I can tell that's not what he needs right now. So I let him continue his speech. 

"And she taught me that. Oh, she taught me so many beautiful things that I will never forget. She taught me that pain demands to be felt, and that all that needs to happen for somebody to truly be happy is for them to be remembered. And that you have to save your ten." I assume that he's talking about the system in the ER. They ask you how you feel on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being you have an infected cut, 10 being you're dying. He keeps talking.  
"And her death was my 10. And because of that I will _never_, no way in hell, forget Hazel Grace Lancaster. But I just don't want to lose you, too. You're just like her, and I swear that I will kill myself if you die too. I just can't let that happen." He ends with a whisper and I hug him, wrapping my arms so tightly around him I can't believe that he can still breathe. 

"But you had an amazing small infinity with her, didn't you?" I ask him gently, earning a nod from him. He wraps his arms around me and I feel like I'm home. When Four's crying stops, I release him. 

"Sorry. I guess I kinda freaked out..." Four mumbles into his hands. 

"It's okay, pain demands to be felt." I say, quoting him. He smiles. Wait, what?! The mighty Four who has no friends just _smiled _at me?! There is no way in hell that I'll forget this day or his speech. I sigh, and Four's brilliant blue eyes turn up to mine. I look him dead in the eye and say:

"I'm glad you care." And then press my lips to his. He stiffens at the sudden action, and I pull away. 

"Sorry. I just had to do that before you go off and solve these cases." I say and he laughs breathily. Oh God, I've never heard a laugh like his, so ligh- _Snap our of it, Beatrice! He's an insanely depressed psychic who is still in love with a dead girl!_ My brain screams at me. _A dead girl who had cancer,_ I shoot back at it. Then I realize, my head's right. He isn't ready for this, and I'm not sure if he ever will be. Well, this is gonna be a hard life.

**A/N: Hooly! This was a longgg chapter! Well BlackCherry-SugarPlum, I'm working on making them longer x3****  
****Thanks for keeping up with dis fanfic. I was up until 4 AM and I started working on this chapter at about 2. So if it sucks, it's because I'm as tired as hell. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Oh my God BlackCherry-SugarPlum! I can't believe you haven't gotten a shoutout before, you're so helpful! And I'm glad you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent. But if I could, I would buy it. Same goes for Psych and the Fault in Our Stars. And Tobias Eaton.**

**OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS FHING LAST MONTH I AM SO FUCKING SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED THIS I APOLOGIZE PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It's growing dark outside, and I can see why Four hates doing so many cases. Both him and I have gathered information on the suspects and case itself for six hours!

"You go to bed. I can do this alone." Four states after giving me an amused sideways glance. His midnight blue eyes twinkle happily and I shake me head.

"No. You can't do all this alone." I gesture to the pile of the 5 un-researched packets.

"Then we'll just do it tomorrow. You need rest." He seems sterner now that I've declined him once. "Plus, Chief Vick told me I have all week." I groan.

"So you did all of that for nothing?" I sigh. It's kind of funny, that he buried himself under all this work when he had 6 more days to finish.

"I can start doing some real investigation if I finish sooner." He says. I glance at him, and find myself lost in his gaze again. He's got such dreamy blue eyes, they're so beautiful and - _BEATRICE! You have to stop thinking about this man! _He's mentally wounded! God, my conscience is actually right for once. Four is in no way mentally ready for another girlfriend - Or a building relationship, for that matter.

"Okay. So where do I sleep?" I ask him, spewing out the first thought that comes to mind that isn't about him.

"Follow me." Four stands up abruptly and starts to walk up the stair case. I follow him at a slower pace, taking my time to step on each step. I look up at his looming figure and notice something; he's limping. Dragging his right leg up to the same step that his left should be on, if it weren't for the fact that he was taking the stairs two at a time to keep his pace at that of a person who isn't always limping. After staring at his limping step for a while, I work up the nerve to ask him.

"Why are you always limping?" My voice is shaky and nervous, not like that of the confident girl who moved in with him.

"Why are you always asking questions?" Four's response is bitter, and I wince inwardly at his harsh words. You don't always have to be so short-tempered, jackass.

"Okay, here's your room. I'm right across the hall if you need me." He says, stopping in front of a white door and pointing at a blue door. Four immediately turns away from my new room and fast-limps towards his own. Confusion fills my mind as I think over reasons why he doesn't go in there, and after about a minute of thinking I realize why. _That's Hazel Grace's old room._

* * *

The room that he gave me is cold, the interior untouched. It's not what you'd call... Welcoming. It's more of a forgotten attic kind of place. I feel like some sort of demon is gonna jump out at me and possess me. Lets be honest, I'm scared. I set up my stuff and sit on the bed, my legs swinging over the side. I look around the room curiously, not sure of what to expect. There are posters of bands and books, a huge white dresser filled with clothes, and 2 doors, one to the bathroom and one to the walk-in closet. After exploring the room for about an hour, checking nooks and crannies for some sign of evil, I lay down on my new bed. It's an interesting bed, kind of like a loft bed just without the desk underneath and it's made of a creaky sort of metal. I guess that Hazel Grace didn't sleep here much. There's a muffled sneeze across the hall and it takes all of my will not to fall off the bed laughing. But too soon, all in the house is silent. I squirm around in the bed for a while until I realize I just can't take it. _What do I do? _Fours words flash in my mind, but he's probably sleeping. _Do I just sleep on the couch? Or do I wake Four up? _I let my head fall on-to the memory foam pillow and I make my decision.

* * *

I knock four times and wait outside his blue door. A hopping sound comes from inside and eventually turns into his uneven limps. The door knob turns and I am again looking into his wonderful blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks my gruffly. It's obvious that I woke him up, and Four seems kind of pissed about it.

"Um... I'm sorry for waking you but I, uh, couldn't sleep." I finally stutter out. Four's eyes grow sympathetic and I realize that he probably understands my difficulties.

"Come on, then." He ushers me inside of his room and I look around. It's pretty plain, with some of the same posters as were in Hazel's room.

"I can just sleep on the floor and you can take the bed." Four states blandly.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll take the floor." I shake my head. He's been to good to me for me to accept that offer.

"Well, if we're gonna fight over it, why don't we just share?" He suggests. I lookup into his dreamy blue eyes and think about his offer. He states right back at me.

"Okay." I'm already in my pajamas, and he gets into the bed, under the covers. Four starts fiddling with something and I look at him in confusion until about 20 seconds later he pulls out a prosthetic leg from where his right leg should be.

"Oh. I - I am so sorry for your loss." I whisper to him, and I suddenly feel like I'm invading his privacy.

"Eh, it's life." Four makes it seem like it's nothing, so I drop the subject. He curls up on-to his side and turns to face the dresser, away from me. I guess that it would be creepy if I spooned with him, so I do the same only in the opposite direction. I breathe in his scent on the pillow and fall asleep, but not before I feel him turn to face me and wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: Duuuuuude I had a huge writers block on this chapter. I was like halfway through and I had no idea what to write like, no shit. So yeah, maybe get me to ten reviews for the next chapter?**


End file.
